Cede of Conceit
by BittingInk
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a short story, feedback is most appreciated. It is a tale written in the ways of old fairy tales, taking the reader along for a ride through a bizarre adventure. Of a boy who sets off to find what may exist within the confines of a house across the moor. Only to discover more than he bargained for.


Four houses of gray sat on the moor,each pointing toward each others door. A child lives in each house,expect for one. Where none would even think to have gone. Lay a boy of less than eight,decide he'd investigate. The home which sat across his lawn,his mother told not to and yet carried on. Face forward he would walk,until a young voice yelled to stop. This girl was about the same age,her hair was black and pale of face. She asked the boy why he makes his way,to what otherwise might be his grave. The boy looks at the daunting house and says nicely to her hush for now. And stepped right past,only for another to block his path. Another his own age,of darker completion has came. Hair of black,and cut real low. Pointing at the darkness that creeps the edges in rows. "You see that house,it's wicked and cruel." "No good will come breaking this rule." "No boy or girl shall step forth in that house,said my mother me." "As yours did to you,please heed my warning." "Don't be a fool." Looking past the boy at the home,which seems to close for him to leave. He smiles and says would you join me please. The boy taken aback by his words,then asks. "Are you absurd?" He shrugs and takes his leave,past the boy growing closer to what he seeks. The porch is now in his own view,the door stands tall with cracks and holes askew. A knob sits static,but not for long he would imagine. As he turns it a click,and the door swings slowly open. "What is your problem!" The boy yells out. "What could ever rest inside,let it need be forgotten." As the girl follows not far behind,a shape moves out from inside. A tall girl of creamy skin,golden hair and rather thin. "What is it that you want,to come to this house which most forgot?" Asks the tall slender figure,with who is dressed as if it were hot. In shorts and a black tank top,her eyes stare down at Lay with almost distaste. And a harmless smile slides along her face,she can't be anymore than twenty he thought. "It sure is funny seeing you her Stalks." She scowls back at the boy who pursued,and then to the girl who hides behind him too. "That name is not mine,you know that well." She gestures to the inside and says. "Well?" "Come into this house that creeks and cries,unless your afraid like those guys."

Turning to see faces who tired so hard to stop him from getting this far. Stepping on in as his newest friend guides him further to they reach some furniture. It is old,and far past it's prime. But still feels more comfortable then he would of thought. "It's nice,and gets nicer the more doors I've unlocked." "Unlocked?" Lay asks. "That's what I said." 'You didn't think this was my house,I honestly haven't even seen a bed." This perplexed Lay,as he knew hadn't seen the girl before. Where could lived if not behind these doors. That being said,he hadn't seen his friend that lived next door. He'd seen Cindy and Bud,as they we're the ones to beg him to stop. "I'm sorry,I hadn't I got your name?" "Mine is Lay,and yours?" "It's nice to hear someone so polite,my name is Avinty." "A pretty name,wouldn't you say the same my new friend Lay?" He nods. "Yes to be sure." "Sooo,what else sits inside this freezing house?" "From what I've seen,behind a few doors." "Rooms of finery,fur coats,and crystal plates,and more of things you'd think were great I'm sure." "Like what?" He asked,as those things seemed less than so. "Old swords,and painted masks,and statues of monsters of past." "Like the stories we were told as kids,or in your case they still do." "Forgive me,I haven't had the company of someone as young as you." "It's nice to think we share the same,a want to delve deeper into this place." "So." She says as she stands. "Let us go find something new." And with that they both left the room,as Lay followed close behind. Traveling upstairs and into a hall. Where four doors stood quite tall. "These doors I have opened most." "Only that door on the far left I can not go." Not listening he runs to open the unlocked door to the right,only to see nothing inside. Where are the masks,or swords? He could see places where they might have hung before. "Yes,that was rude as I was speaking." "Though I know you wanted to play with what I spoke." "However as you see I already striped the walls empty." "I'll show my collection once we leave." "I'm sure I could part with such silly things." "Now if you could follow me."

They stepped out,and she pointed. "This door is impossible for me to open,luck would have it I met you." "As your size may fit through." "Fit through?" He asked. "That is what I said." "A hole I found,you could fit." She walks him back into the empty room and points at a hole that's very small. "I do not know,I could get stuck." He mutters. "If so I will give you a tug." He nods,and steps real close. Getting down on his elbows,he pulls himself into the hole. Shuffling deeper and deeper until the walls open into a room. "I'm in." He shouts. And stands to his feet,hands feeling the walls for a light switch to flip. His fingers find what his eyes could not,with one motion he sends his finger up. A click as light fills the room. His eyes widen for that could never assume. How in his random walks in the dark,how had he missed such a drop. A fissure or hole that seems to stretch far beneath,into the shadows where he can not see. "What did you find!" Shouts a voice with a bit of glee. "Nothing." He remarks. And questions of if he should embark. Then as mind began to wander,his sight is grabbed by a door which stands beside some artwork. He tip toes around the large hole,which fills most of rooms middle. Stopping at the large dirty door,only to unlock it for that was what she wanted him for. Then he shouts. "It's open now,come about!" "Though watch your step." As it creaks open wide,she reply's. "Watch my step,oh heavens why?" The question which sat on her tongue,was answered fast by her eyes. "Oh no why!?" She exclaimed. Shouting at the darkness in almost pain. "Yeah nothing like I said before,can we go now?" "So I can get what asked for?" His voice was like pins in her ears,she turns and points. "This is like nothing I could have feared!" "What?" He asks. As she pulls him by the collar. Hoisting him up,he lets out a soft holler. "What are you doing?!" He asks the once sweet face. "Everything I could never want was in this place." "Now look at me well boy named Lay,you delve into that hole." "And grant me what I say." "You see that painting,study it well." "As it will tell you what I need." He looks over scared,and only to see. A needle,as golden as the hairs on her head. "That's what you seek,a needle my friend." Her smile does widen,and gives off a twinkle. "That's all I need,now go on." She sets him down. Though he is no fool,and tries to run out. Before he can leave out through the door. She yanks him hard,sending him wide onto the floor. It gives under the weight of his hit.

As she backs away,as he falls in. Plunging into the dark abyss. Tumbling down till he starts to see the ground. Bangs and booms,as he lands into a room. Of gray walls,and floors the same. Only thing which stands apart,is a little box in the shape of a heart. He picks it up in his hands,he looks it over. And wonders who was it's owner. A short sentence can be seen,that reads out very strangely. Those who are pure of heart,may kiss to unlock. Puzzled at how that could work,he bent and kissed the stone. A click,as it opened and startled his hands. Slipping almost,nearly falling. Inside rests the needle of gold. The one she had wanted,for what he did not know. Picking it up it pricked his hand. The pain surge made him drop it instead. It fell snapping in half,along with the box. And out cries a voice that sounded very mad. "What have you done,why did you do it." Before he could answer,the room began to grow. As he was shrinking smaller than the box which held the needle below. What has happened to me. He shouts,only his voice can't carry out. "Too small kid,even for her to listen." "What!" "Who said that!" His shaking voice asked. "Me,who else?" That voice,he knew it well. "Harwt,is that you." "Yes,indeed it is my old friend." "She tricked you as well,or did you do this for me?" Harwt,was a girl of one year more in age. She had a ponytail,and long black strands that covered her face. "Why are you,no why are we.." "So small?" "Well as I touched the box the room moved and shook." "I fell here,and had awoken." "Only after it had broken." "Broken?" "I held it in my hands?" "I know look though." As he turned and saw the massive box,still in one piece and also locked. The needle. Is broken still however? Why does one act without the other. As he grows closer to the needle it starts roll,far away into a hole. Clanking down as it falls. "Great now we are stuck this small." "Not for long my dear friend,as you should have known I have a plan." "And what could we do?" He asked. "We wait,and as she holds onto the box." "We take or hands and climb on up." "Then what would do after that?" He does still ask. "Easy we find a spot of open skin,and use this." As he looks at her hands. Two old sword,like that Avinty spoke of before. "Here." She says. One is yours.

And with that they sat out in wait,as time grew stale. And so did their hate,as they talked about all her lies. Of what she had promised them both in time. All for what,is this what she had wanted. At one point they had both fallen asleep. Bangs rung out loud. And they both jumped up and out. With swords ready to stick,and break her soft skin very quick. They look out and to their glee,there she laid knocked out from the drop as they wouldn't think. They sneak over,ready to do their thing. Her pink nails of her hands sat inches form each face. "Give her poke." Lay smiled to say. "It would be my pleasure my lady." And shoved the finger as it rolled back and forth. Only to stop,he chuckled. "She's as still as a rock." They both leap up and onto the open palm of her hand. "The ground is a little like sand.""It's so soft under my feet." "As is mine too." She smiles and giggles as they walk past her wrist. Up her arm and over they climb the bony shoulder they find somewhere to dig in the point of their swords. Hopping down onto her neck,then pulling other atop the chin. They look down and say. "This is where the fun begins." "I can not wait for her to rise." "And hold the box which holds nothing inside." "Then we will spring or trap." "As she breaks it,we will be ready." "To give her one more reason to be angry." "So where do we hide,so she won't see us here so then maybe in her ears?" He asks. As she nods with a grin. That is a great idea friend. They find the cave on the side of her face,so small they need not even crawl. Entering in the dark tunnel,it sure does smell. "It will be worth waiting for sure." "Now shh." "She can hear us I'm sure." As the space moves about,carrying them upwards she does shout. "Where is at Lay,and beside that the girl I sent in before?" "Why is it so hard to open a door?" "Lay at least got that right!" "Wait what is this?" "The box is fine?" "How can it be,I heard it break?" "No this must by my mistake." She tilts down,and grabs the box. As they peek out and shout. "NOW!" She screams out. "What was that?!" As they pull their swords to attack. Her head bobs from side to side,knocking them around as they fall down. Landing onto the slick and sticky ground,Lay sword fly's out to the distance far below. As the other sword slide further back where they didn't need to go. Before they can gather their footing again,a large pink nail reaches in. Digging far and deep,and blocking out the light. They flee even deeper inside. Till they can go no further,the girl cracks a stick as it grows bright. "I'm glad I had these glow sticks with me." She whispered to Lay. And out says Avinty. "Is it you I hear?"

Harwt holds a finger to her mouth,telling Lay to stay silent for now. The hole is to small for them to go. The ear drum might is to far in for even them. However,she looks down at her blade. "This is the true reason we came this way,and now we give her much dismay." As the finger does linger and poke back in. That looks to me like a soft bit of skin. She thinks,and slashes as it cuts through like paper. And out cries her as do they,as she tips head to flush them out. They fall fast,slipping and sliding out of her ear. Exiting each grabbing her long hairs. Like rope they hold on,and start to climb. "She doesn't seem to notice that we survived." Lay said,as they made with stride. Up the long floss like vine. Till they made it to her peak. The jungle of hairs,a forest they stood upon. And still she seem not to care. "You fools had to go and ruin this for me." 'Well now your dead,and for that I am glad." "And when I get this box open I will have a lifetime of beauty." "I will never age,my skin will hold it's luster." "I will never change." "Now to give a kiss,and gain my prize." They watch as she kisses,and it does not reply. So she does it again,and once more on all sides. "What?!" She shouts out a cry. "I am pure of heart!" She yells. "Open now for I'll.." As she pry's at the box,Harwt is off. Only saying this my chance,before leaping. Holding onto a hair,she swings swiftly. Appearing within front of her view. The globe like eye a mirror of solid blue,and beautiful too. "If I have anything to say." She says pausing with her sword drawn. "You will see nothing,but misery." Then holds out the blade till the tip is centimeters from her eye. "I think it's time,you drop that box." As she says that Lay yells out. "Yeah just think it's the only to open it now!" And with that she blinks,and closes her eyes. Shaking her head. "I'm not as dumb as you guys." Lay slides down onto the bridge of her nose. And yells. "Throw it to me,and she does so." As he catches it fast. "Hold on as this will be a bumpy ride." He said, then pushes all of his weight down. The blade vanishes falling,the hilt is all to be seen. Her fingers shoot out,as the heart shape box slips from her grip. Shattering into a hundred little bits. No she screams. And they hold on as she shrinks.

The sword stays it's small size,as they do the same to their surprise. She however had shrunk down to what they were. "How can this be?" "It did not work." She slips and falls on her back. As Harwt falls on the lid of her closed eye. "Can you pull out the sword?" She asks. "I'll try.." He seems able to move it,then comes free. And she begin turn and grunt as he begun. "It's done." He says and runs up to her at the lid. "Your strong right?" She asks finger grasping. As she pulls it back and opens it a crack. "The eye lid is heavy so get ready.' She pulls as wide as she could. As it starts to focus he says. "Avinty I will ask you one last time!" Harwt asks. "What are you doing?" "Giving her a chance to make amends." "And help us end this,she deserves a second try." 'So what do you say?" He asks the eye. It opens up,and she sits up. As they roll from her face. She catches them in both hands,with fingers laced. "What has happened to me?" "I am very small." She asks. As he says pointing at the rebuilt box. "It shrinks you when you break it open." "I think so most can't take what lay inside." "Which reminds me,why?" "Why do you want it,the needle I mean?" "What can it do for someone like you?" He asks,as Harwt follows pursuit. "Yeah Stalks,you live down the path." "In a manor of gold and clear glass." "You are very rude little one,that is not my name I will not say it again." "It is true I need not money,and why should I." "I am sweeter than honey,the most fair and pretty". "Then why the needle?" He asks. "Well that's easy." "It can grant any wish to those pure of heart,I wish not age and poof it's gone." "That's all?" Hawrt asks,a little applauded. "Is that all?" "Ha!" She laughs. "You always had small mind child." "Beauty is a reward you will never see." "Such an ugly little duckling." "Stop it!" He shouts every so loud. "You want the needle,I want to leave." "So set me down,and I will get you what you need." She looks down at Lay,and says almost in a whisper. "And how do I know you'll not get bold." "And run away with it Lay." He out stretches his hand,and says lets give it shake. "I am more good than you think." Her thump bends down,and shakes it well. Sealing a deal,that Harwt feels won't end that well. She bends to one knee,and lets them down gently. Near by the hole,where the needle did roll. They both began to walk toward the drop off,as Harwt whispered to Lay. "How are you going do this,it did break." He looks over still walking. "Yes and so did the heart,and look how it isn't still fallen apart." They stood over the precipice,the short way down. As they could see it on the ground. In one piece as expected. Harwt reaches down,but it slides away. She reaches again,and still it dodges. "Come here dang it,I command you to stand still." It moves yet again and again she can not grab it. "I will get you,I will have it." After waiting idly and silently by. Lay leans over and says. "Let me give it a try." She backs away and says fine. As he pushes out his hand into the hole,he can feel the cool gold. And with it pulls it into the light. "How can it be,you did in one try?"

"You did it!" She shouts with glee. Then stands high over both of them. "First I wish,we could all be big." It glow as he speaks,and with they rise. Back up to their own size. "Now hand it to me!" She shrieks. As she takes him by his wrist. "You didn't think I would let you grant another wish!" She says. "It won't for you so take it." As he hands over it Harwt grabs hold of her arm. So she can not grab it,but is hit along the side of her face by the back of Avinty's hand. As she let's go of him,the needle jumps from her pretty fingers. Back to his,and he lets out a whisper. She wraps both hands around his neck as the needle glows bright. "What did you say?" She asks. "It's alright." "I gave you what you wanted." She smiles. "But at a price." It glows no more,and Avinty feels different. Letting go she starts to stumble backwards. He stands up and says to the twisted girl. "I used the golden needle,so that your only as pretty as you treat other people." As he speaks,her skin loses it's creamy luster,and all of it's color. Gray and shiny,as her pours let out sweat. Her nails go black,and arms and legs become skin and bone. Her hair disappears from the top of her dome,growing straight out of her arms and legs. Fine and thin hairs,like that of a spider. Her jaw opens five inches wider,and out rolls a long snake like tongue. Her white teeth,are nothing but gray gums. Ears are nothing but holes,along with her nose. And eyes multiply,into at least forty bright yellow balls. Which twitch as they all look around. Seeming to drain,as if she was crying. Then mumbles out a few words. "Why did you do this?" "Please turn me back." She stands high over him,about to attack. "I gave you what you wanted,all you need is be nice." "All I did was release the ugly inside." She yells. And grabs him,as he braces himself. Forced to the floor,with all her weight. He says. "If you could try and be nice,then your beauty would climb." Her tongue wraps around his neck. "If you could be kinder all would be fine." "Please don't make me hurt,please do not continue." "It's to late for her I'm afraid!" Out yells Harwt,who leaps on her back. Then slams the box,and shouts. "I liked me better small." And shrinks down into an opening of her fleshy pockets. As the box is back in one piece,lay breaks it into her face. And shrinks down and draws out his blade. "This time I will not make the same mistake." He swings his sword at the pink serpent. As it cleaves off the tip,and pink blood drips out. Then sends it into her foot,as she reels back. And slams into the ground yet again. Lay rushes over to grab the needle as it moves away from his hands. "Wait?" "Where are you going?" "Please come back." "Now how can I stop something like that?" As out of her sea of hairs on her legs pops out the face of Harwt who says. "It runs because you are like that of me." "Even this monster we both see." "Not pure,however not as evil." "It is inescapable,though we are still able to make things right." "Take my hand,and let us end it as friends." "As that's all we have now is each others company." He takes her by the hand,and they rush off to meet the face of one once sweet as honey.

As they made their way,Lay wondered if he was to blame. If only he could make it all right,if only Harwt could forgive her as well. He would happy,if it were him instead of her. To be the one on the ground,and not the girl who felt so proud. She like him,and Harwt too. Lost their way,and feel they have nothing to lose. "This ground is sticky under my feet." Says Harwt as they run past her knees. And up they ran over the thighs,up the arm which sat on her chest. Through the hairs they get caught,but Lay cuts the vines apart. With sword in hand they made their way,up to the hideous face. Her many eyes not glowing bright,dim as if she wasn't alright. Not wasting a moment,for her to rekindle her flame. And jump up to terrorize them again. Harwt says. "I'm going to make this easy." Then punches her fist,as one bubble is split. Bursting at the seams,into a flash of yellow and green. Staining the clothes that she did wear. Lay stood,as she yells. "Don't interfere!" Then with fury she swings into motion,popping and pulling every eye that she seeks. They glow bright once again. Though she doesn't rise,or take a stand. She shouts. "Please not my vision!" "If that is gone,just please spare me that." "I'll leave and won't come back." "Too late!" Shouts Harwt in a rage. But before she can break the last golden egg,Lay stands ready with his blade. "That's right Lay,now you get it!" "Please take this last one on me,and then we will party." He draws his sword not at the eye,as it only watches and cries. "Thank you!" She yells. As he protects it,from the hands of mad woman who had lost her way. "Are you insane too now Lay?" With one finger she does point at the last remaining way she can see. "We cut that out,and toss it down her open mouth." "Without it she won't be able to operate,without a way she can take our lives." "She will kill us if you grant her sight." "No!" "Please,I won't be mean." "I will mend my ways from this day." "Don't let her evil consume your good." "Don't act nice you vile thing." "Listen you should get out of my way." He stands ever ready to defend against her tries. Though he wonders,what if she had no eyes? Would she care so much for how she appears? No,he thinks it isn't my place to act on others. I must let them decide of what they are. If I had chance again with the golden needle. I would wish that whatever I did to them,I would also gain the same. The cold slick ground began to get warmer. And gray swirled into that of cream. Her nose rose,and ears reformed. The spattered eyes vanished,and two globes filled with lashes. The tongue shrunk down into her mouth,and white teeth shined bright and pretty. As they both watched as the rest of her changed,back into the girl they knew. "Am I as pretty as I use to be?" She asked. "Not for long sweetie."

As Harwt attacks. And without thinking he drops the sword away,and grabs her fast and shouts. "Not this day!" With that they roll fast to the floor. As she rolls from him,and him from her. She finds the other blade from way before. Avinty hands Lay the blade he lost,and with that a battle starts. She rushes out with sword swinging at his face. Lay ducks before he is grazed. Blocking every oncoming attack,as she shows no signs of stopping or holding back. Avinty tries to grab her by surprise,but she merely stops. As her hand starts to change. "I'm sorry Lay I can't become what I use to be." They lock swords,and stand face to face. Harwt shooting menacing stares,as Lay tries to compare. She laughs out. "You coward will fight,but still won't end me." "No!" He said. "I was thinking of the times we had before this madness had consumed you." "Before we started this insane dual." "Think back please that's all I ask." She pushes him fast away,then knocks out of his hand the blade. Falling to his back,she press the sword to his neck and stops. "I didn't want this.." She says with a tear in her eye. "I want to leave,get back to the way things use to be." He looks over to the needle,which has moved over from nowhere it would seem. She drops her sword away,and says. "Do it Lay." As he looks at the large face of Avinty. She smiles and nods to agree. Grabbing with both hands,still laying he commands. 'Bring us back to the way things were,please stay hidden and we won't say a word." The room moves and shakes,as they change not only size about also place. In a split second they awake,same size nearby the dark scary hole. They look to one another and then themselves. And shout. "We did it,we survived!" "And it's all thanks to Lay our guide." "Teaching us the finer points of life,that we can make a change when we need." They stand up,and look toward the door,however its closed shut and the lock looks bent up. "Great!" Shouts Avinty. "I'm locked in here with to stupid fools,who tried to hurt me in that hole." As she finishes,she covers her mouth,and looks all around herself. Then notices no change. "I'm free!" She shouts. "To do or say whatever I need." She without a second grabs hold of Harwt,and tosses her to the back wall hard. Then takes Lay by the chest and shoves him fast near the hole in the wall. And then he shouts out. "Harwt don't attack her now,leave please trust me and crawl out." She wants to attack,but instead she does as he asks. And leaves without even Avinty trying to attack.

"You did that to me Lay!" She shouts out in his face. "Your right I did,when I entered this house I was just a kid." "With a loose understanding of right and wrong." "I wanted to think that you were like me,maybe you were once but now I see". He punches her square in the face,she reels away. Then within a blink,he turns and starts to leave. His feet is the last thing she can see,as her hand reaches to try and grab him. Only for him to have made out alive,and stand to his feet. "Get ready." He whispers to Harwt. "I'm ready if you are." Then out from the shadow of the hole is a face of beauty and grace. They watch as her arms can't get free,of the wall that hold Avinty in place. Her body stuck between both sides,only her head made to fully to their feet. She explains. "I was only trying to show you the errors of your ways" And with that he nods. "I knew it Lay you would understand." He says. "I do,I was wrong about you." "I let you trick me,and hurt me,and others as well." "The truth is,I should of let Harwt finish her deed." She frowns. "No let me go free!" He shakes his head,and bends down to the ground. As does Harwt not making a sound. Pressed close to her face,clasping each others hand. "Friends we will stay to the end." As Lay holds out in his fingers the gold shimmers. "One last wish my dear." He says. As Avinty tries to speak. Harwt pinches her lips closed tight. Then leans in and wishes to the pin. "I want this girl we have chosen to see from each of our eyes,taste what we taste." "And with this cut a line down her straight." "One half of her body,the side on the right will see,taste,smell,feel,and hear all as I do." "As the left side will have the same,but from the boy I call Lay." "And this will affect her from the head to the feet." "And when a time comes when we both feel she has had enough,we shall break this curse." "However if she tries to double cross another time,it will last long past our death." "And haunt her till she has drawn her last breath." With that the needle glows,and her face seems to have froze. "Did it work.." Harwt says worried. "I can see myself. She mutters out." With that they both stand and shout. "Hurray,we did it!" "She will now live through you and me." Harwt hugs Lay in a fit of glee. "I.." "I can feel you hugging.." "Why is their an echo,what have you done to me!" She shouts as they leave. They called an ambulance to pick her up,not saying who they were. And so she sat in a hospital bed,with an IV drip. They left on to live their lives,as she could only watch from their eyes.

Each scrap and bruise,each burn and things they learned she felt and saw. From birthday's cake and swimming in lakes. To their first date,and high school prom. And the kiss they both waited all night to have,she could feel both half's. She watched and never could look away,not even when her eyes were closed. Each press of their feet on the ground,and tug of the sheet as they lay down. Even when they were far away from each of their view,she still saw and felt what they did do. All things in between,nothing was ever unseen. And one day they decided to leave,as they made for the city. Vanity felt sickly,knowing they might have all but forgotten about her problem. And as time went on,their family grew and two kids Athe and Sue. When they became eight and nine,her sight was multiplied. All four she could see,almost bringing her to insanity. But with time she learned to focus,granting her the chance to choose. Which helped her cope,and soon learned of great news. They had remembered the town which they once lived,and took the kids. To the town,and the house,and the memories came back out. And with that they hopped in their car and traveled toward the girl they forgot all about. They walked as one into the hospital room,and looked down the face of Avinty. Which she has been unable see for forty years. "She's so pretty!" Exclaims Sue. "Yes she is baby." Her Mother does say. "She hasn't seemed to age." Their Father does say. And her face had no wrinkles or uneven spots,as it hadn't moved in the time it stood in place. "I guess we need to let you go free.' Lay says looking for the needle,which was the key. "I..I must have left it in the car." He left the room,as Harwt followed soon. "You kids stay her,and don't you leave." "Keep Avinty company." And with that she was gone. As Athe and Sue stared on. "She's even pretty than you Athe." Sue said. "No she's not." "No one can be." "Yes she is,just look at that face." "Oh yeah,then I guess then I must change a little thing." She slides her self onto the bed,and crawls up and over Avinty's chest. Spinning her body around,and placing each foot on the bed on each side of her head. "Athe what if she awakes?" Sue says peeking over at the face. "Then I will be seen as the hero who brought her back from the brink." She slaps her hand against her cheek,then says. 'Nope,looks to me like she is far past counting sheep."

"Open her mouth Sue." As she does as she's told afraid of what Athe might try. Avinty knew everything about these two. Sue has most of what made Lay so great,she's nice and bright. However want's to apse her sister all the time. And Athe is nothing like Harwt or Lay,seeming more like who she used to be. Unlike her however,she is much crueler. Picking on anyone who ever knew her. And torturing mice,and hurting others of lesser age. She was a fiend to be clear,someone who was truly feared. With the mouth open wide,they saw the rows of her pearly whites. "Wow." Sue did say. Athe took her hand into her back pocket and pulled something out. A pen,what she had planed to do with it Avinty questioned. Was she going to write on my teeth? She thought and felt as she could laugh. Athe removed the head of the pen,and pulled the tube of ink that was inside. Saying only. "Lets fix you up right." Uncorking it,she spills the liquid onto her smile. Blacking it,along with coating the tongue. She smiles and says. "I'm not done." "Shut it now and peel back her eyes." She says as Sue reply's. "No this isn't right!" In a fit of rage she slaps her sister across the face. "Do as I say or later you'll truly pay." Sue lets out a tear,then pushes open Avinty's right eye. "Oh it so pretty and blue." Then pours in the goo,as it covers and soaks deep in. Avinty loses sight of Sue and Harwt and what they see. No this is the only thing I have left! She shouts. Though her mouth can't mouth,and words don't come out. "The other eye now Sue." She runs around,as they do it too. All of her vision goes black. She can still hear and feel them though. "Athe what if they come back early?" She does chuckle. "They can't and they won't for I have the needle and a wish to be cast." "As I feel she has to much space intact." "How are you holding it?" Sue says very scared. "Why because my heart isn't weak and soft,or do you mean pure?" "The last one.." She says backing away. She giggles. "It wasn't easy and took a lot of pain and gore. But I broke the hold of this gold." "Dark magic and rituals practiced through the pain of those who fell before me." "The innocent and feeble children who know of my name,after I knock them out I preformed a curse upon thier heart." "Binding there good with mine,and so I can hold this needle in my finger tips." Sue drops to her knees and says. "No please.." She laughs out loud,and says. "This isn't meant for you,then tugs on the nose of the girl below." "I know what I want first,and after that.." She whispers. "It's time for Mom and Dad."

Then speaks in a heavy daunting tone. "Needle of gold do as your told." "Make this sack of skin burn and tingle at the touch of air,hairs grow out of everywhere,tongue grow to twice it's size,and have small eyes down her spine." "Oh and fingers bend the opposite way,her toe's fall off,her knees sink and elbows too,and whole body grows massive and fat." "And last off I want her to know it was me,and awake her from her sleep." The needle grows bright,brighter then it had ever done before. Burning her fingers,as she drops it to the floor. It shatters and lets out a cry,as a light fusses Avinty and her together for a short time. As Avinty can see,through both of her eyes. Looking down at her old face,and knowing that curse must of been broken. As Athe is locked up tight,in the body which lays on the bed. We must of swapped bodies. Avinty did think. "Nothing happened.." Did say Sue. She did smile,and said. "I'm sorry for your face,I want to change." Sue was shocked and said. "It's okay,I'll help you with anything." "Besides your my sister,and with that you'll always be fine." She nods,and lips begin to quiver from joy. "Before we leave to find Mom and Dad." "I think we need to rinse out her eyes and mouth." And so they did,and with that Athe saw from her families eye's. I've changed for the best Avinty did think,I hate this girl but I don't want to grant her any pain. So she closed her nose with two fingers,and Sue covered her mouth and said. "I think she wants to wake,but in a different place." Avinty nodded,and smiles. As they watch her face grow blue,and with time her lungs sucked dry. And then and there Athe did die. As her body went cold. And alarms did sound,they both rushed out from the rooms to find some help. Trying to act like they didn't do it,and when they met with Lay and Harwt. They only could say. "At least she's at peace." "Now who is up for ice cream?" They shout me,me,me,me. And with that the needle was forever gone,unable to hurt anyone. Along with a new chance at life,as well as the end of this one. And until we might meet again,I grant you a chance to not make their mistakes. Keep your mind open,and lead from the vile which creeps up from our very being. Take root unto the good which is inside of you,and the dark which is kept locked up in your heart. Farewell friends,this is where I depart.


End file.
